


Disagreements

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E10 - By the Light of Dawn [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Defensive!Alec, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, M/M, Victor Aldertree Being An Asshole, love that this was already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: It turns out that aldertree knows more about Shadowhunter/Downworlder relationships than first thought, but despite his knowledge and experience, Alec doesn't agree, because not all Downworlders are the same. Besides, there is a huge difference between Lycanthrope and Warlock.





	

“I think you wouldn’t mind if the Downworld was destroyed. Certainly make your job easier.” Alec remarked.

“My relationship to the Downworld is more complicated that you think.” Aldertree replied. Alec raised an eyebrow.

“How’s that?”

“Years ago, when I was still making my way up through the ranks of the Clave… I fell in love with a woman. Beautiful and intelligent. Sexy. And a lycanthrope.” Aldertree revealed.

“You fell in love with a Downworlder?” Alec asked. He needed extra verification to make sure he’d heard correctly. Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Aldertree, emotionless diplomat Victor Aldertree, the guy who’d gotten his sister hooked on Yin Fen, had fallen in love. With a werewolf.

“Seems odd, doesn’t it? But Eva was special. After a year together, I was called to Alicante for a summit. When I returned, I went to see her and found the aftermath of a massacre. A Shax demon. I discovered Eva hiding in the basement. She was in shock, driven mad by grief. She couldn’t control herself… so she transformed.” Aldertree unbuttoned his shirt to reveal three long claw marks on his chest. “And attacked me. She’d have killed me if I hadn’t used my seraph blade. Eva died in my arms.”

“You killed her.” Alec breathed.

“I had no choice.” Aldertree responded. “Eva couldn’t control herself. That was her nature. Her wolf nature. That’s when I realised that a Shadowhunter could never be with a Downworlder, no matter how strong our feelings might be.” He concluded.

All Alec could think about was Magnus. There was a huge difference between a lycanthrope and a Warlock. Just because Warlocks are half demon, doesn’t mean that they can’t control themselves. Anyone driven mad by grief would be capable of accidental murder. Even a Shadowhunter.

“I think you’re wrong.” Alec announced.

“Excuse me?” Aldertree asked.

“Shadowhunters and Downworlders can be together. Your story about Eva… that’s just exceptional circumstances.” Alec claimed.

“Warlocks are half demon, Alec. You may love him, but it’s only going to end in heartbreak. I’m trying to help you. Magnus isn’t any difference.” Aldertree responded.

“If it does end in heartbreak, he’ll have been worth it-” Alec began when suddenly the door to the roof burst open and four Circle members appeared. The conversation was over.


End file.
